Many electronic devices include input components such as buttons, keyboards, keypads and the like that may include individual buttons or keys that may be selectively illuminated. For example, personal computing devices may include backlit keyboards to enable a user to operate the keyboard in low light conditions. In another example, some electronic devices selectively illuminate keys or buttons for purely aesthetic purposes. Still further electronic devices may selectively illuminate keys or buttons for notification purposes.
Further, demand for illuminated input devices has increased, but at the same time consumers expect input devices to be durable, thin, and light. However, designing an illuminated keyboard, for example, that is durable, thin, illuminable, and light presents several challenges. For example, many keyboards illuminate only select portions of a key cap, such as the legend area, while leaving the remainder of the keycap unilluminated. Accordingly, the material of the legend is often translucent and the remainder of the key material is often substantially opaque.
Often, a translucent keycap is made from injection molded plastic, such as polycarbonate (PC) or acrylonitrile butadiene styrene mixed with a polycarbonate (ABS-PC), and coated in a durable paint. Thereafter, the paint layer is laser cut to reveal a transparent legend. Although inexpensive to manufacture, the luminous quality of a painted backlit key can deteriorate over time with repeated use. Furthermore, in order to be sufficiently durable, a plastic keycap may need to be relatively thick.
Accordingly, there may be a present need for a durable, thin, and illuminated input apparatus.